


Bonus Chapter of "Call me Sexy, Call Me Hot (Call Me Anything But That)"

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Anything For You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nothing but smut, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bonus chapter to my story Call Me Sexy, Call Me Hot (Call Me Anything But That). It details the actual threesome between Zayn, Liam, and Louis for purely smut purposes. I wrote this because I'm a nasty smut peddler with nothing better to do apparently. Also it contains Louis getting stuffed like a Turducken and that's the only way I like him other than silent and in the background. </p>
<p>Anywho I hope you all enjoy this. I've added on the rest of the flashback for people who aren't reading my other story and want to understand the whole thing. It's basically a stand alone story if you want, but the story is continued over in my original story so go read it if you like this. I'm desperate for approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Chapter of "Call me Sexy, Call Me Hot (Call Me Anything But That)"

“It’s got two sides you see? One for each of us. And the glass makes it easier to clean than the rubber ones we have.” Zayn says, trying to convince his curly haired boyfriend of the benefits of his new toy.

“But it’s glass!” Liam cries. “I really don’t want to see the headline when that thing breaks off inside us.” 

Zayn smacks the dildo on the table showing Liam how sturdy it is. There’s a small dent in the side of the table but no scratch on Zayn’s prize. “The thing is reinforced Li. I’m pretty sure you could crack a skull with this.” He says, smiling at the horrified look on Liam’s face. He knew it would be difficult getting Liam to agree to this, but he loves a challenge.

“Z, I’m not even sure what the logistics of this kind of thing would be. How would the two of us even- I mean- How do we-” Liam stutters.

“Well there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about. It wouldn’t be the two of us.” Zayn says, trying not to give the wrong impression. It fails spectacularly.

“What do you mean? You want to use this with someone else? What are you saying?” Liam asks. He never hears the door open.

“He means that he’s going to use it with me!” Louis screams right in Liam’s ear. Liam leaps forward, crashing into Zayn and throwing them both sideways off the bed. The dildo flies through the air, and somehow lands in Louis’ outstretched hand. “We picked it out for this exact purpose Leemo.”

“Louis?” Liam asks, lifting himself off of Zayn and backing himself into the corner of the room. He shrinks in on himself and asks “You want to have sex with Louis instead of me?” 

“No!” Zayn shouts, furious with Louis for not waiting until Zayn had outlined the idea like they had planned. Of course this wouldn’t go smoothly. “I want to have sex with you Liam.”

“He just wants me to come along for the ride once.” Louis interjects, twirling the glass toy in his hand until it flies out of his hand and smacks him square in the temple.

“That’s what you get you arse!” Zayn says, snatching it off the floor where it landed. “Babe this isn’t the way I wanted this to go. I wanted to talk to you about it first. Lou suggested it and I thought we might give it a try, but only if you wanted to. If you don’t want to do this I completely understand.”

“I- What- How am I supposed to react to this Zayn? I’d be lying if I said I never thought about it, but with Louis? Have you two even thought about the long term consequences of this?” Liam asks, his responsible side is showing.

“Consequences of what Dad? I just wanna get my rocks off with someone other than myself for once and Haz told me if I ever asked again he’d beat me until I’m purple all over my body. Unfortunately I’m turning blue instead.” Louis says, his eyes are pleading but his smile is playful.

“Louis this could only be a one time thing. And that’s IF I even decide to go through with it. The group already has enough tension going on all the ti- Wait you asked Harry if you, Niall, and he could have a threesome?” Liam asks incredulously.

“Course not!” Louis snorts derisively. “I asked if he’d fuck me alone. I don’t want anything to do with the leprechaun. The whole innocence act isn’t sexy at all.” 

“You never told me that!” Zayn shouts, beating him on the shoulders and back as he scrambles for cover.

“Well I wonder why not Mr. Aggressive!” Louis cries, tearing the toy from Zayn’s hand on a downswing.

“Zayn stop beating Louis. Louis go. I need to talk with Zayn, to see if I’m even okay with the possibility of this happening.” Liam says flatly. There is no room for debate. Louis flees without so much as a word, dropping the dildo where he stands. The door closes with a click and the sound echoes through the noiseless room like a gunshot.

“I’m sorry Liam. I never should have considered asking you this.” Zayn says. His eyes are turned downward, but Liam can see they’re riddled with shame and his heart throbs.

“Is this something you want Zayn? Do you want to have sex with Louis?” Liam asks calmly. His voice is soft and Zayn is surprised. His brown eyes flick to Liam and then back to his feet.

“Would you be upset if I said yes?” Zayn’s voice breaks when he asks the question and so does Liam’s heart. Not because of what he asked, but because he was honestly afraid to ask it.

“No. I’m kind of upset that you talked to Louis about it before you asked me, but I’m going to take a stab in the dark and guess that Louis was the one to bring it up?” It’s a question Liam knows the answer to before he asks it, but he needs confirmation before he can go forward.

“Of course he was. Actually he’s been pestering me about it since the night on the bus. He thought we may be- how did he put it? ‘Kinky as all hell’ and ‘please please for the love of God please?’” Zayn says. 

“And you didn’t think it prudent to talk with me before tonight about this?” Liam asks, stepping forward. His voice hasn’t changed a decibel since Louis left and Zayn doesn’t know what that means.

“Honestly, I thought it would be best if I buttered you up first and introduced you to the idea slowly. That’s why I did that thing yesterday in the hotel gym while you were working out.” Zayn says. Liam flushes at the memory of Zayn, coming in to the windowless room and locking the door, and stripping for Liam. He removed one article of clothing for every set that Liam finished until finally he rode Liam right there on the bench press.

“I didn’t even know he had gotten the room conjoining us until he flew through the door.” Zayn says, bringing Liam back from the memory. “I thought that if we tried enough things first, you might be open to having a third once.”

Everything he’s said has made perfect sense, and yet Liam still can’t wrap his mind around it. “Once. So this is purely a one time thing then?” he asks calmly.

“Definitely. Louis gets something in his arse other than his own finger and we have an exciting memory to regale our grandchildren with.” Zayn says, trying desperately to lighten the air around them.

Liam blushes furiously “You want kids with me?”

Zayn flushes too and says “I don’t really think that was the point of this conversation. But I do, yes. A herd of them actu-”

“Lets do it.” Liam interrupts, closing his hands around Zayn’s.

“Just like that?” Zayn asks confused.

“Just like that. I thought you wanted to have sex with Lou because you were bored. I was afraid you were bored of me and us and our relationship, but I doubt that’s the case if you want to raise a, what was the term you used? ‘A herd’ of children? If you want to try something then I’ll do it. I’d do anything for you Zayn Javaad Malik. Anything, so long as you love me.” Liam beams.

“Should I go get Louis?” Zayn asks.

“Not yet. Let him stew for a bit.” Liam laughs.

“You know I can hear you right?” Louis shouts. It’s muffled by the door but they get the meaning.

“Alright Louis, get in here.” Liam says. He’s more nervous than he can ever remember being in his life. So many things could go wrong with this, he doesn’t know where to begin. A squeeze of his hand from Zayn brings him out of his head and back to the situation in front of him

Louis is sitting on the couch across from the bed. He’s dressed in his usual flamboyant red trousers and striped shirt, but Liam is seeing it differently now. The shirt is tight and it clings to Louis, showing more definition than you’d think the boy had at first glance. The pants look almost as though they were a second skin, hugging tightly to the curves of Louis’ legs and arse.

“So how do you two birds want to start this?” Louis asks chipperly. There’s no trace of fear in his voice, only excitement.

“Well,” Zayn says, still holding Liam’s increasingly sweaty hand. “I think it would be best for everyone if Liam started with you.” he says, indicating to Louis with his free hand.

“I think it would actually be best to start with some ground rules.” Liam pipes up.

“Oh of course you do Leemo.” Louis huffs, falling back onto the couch.

“He’s right Louis. There needs to be some rules here or nobody is going to be comfortable. I propose rule number one be that we never tell Haz and Nialler about this.” Zayn says. “I’m not embarrassed or anything, I just think it needs to stay between us three.”

“Actually that’s a really good rule.” Louis says. “I hardly need those two snickering behind my back for this.”

Liam smiles and says “Rule two. If anyone is uncomfortable, all they have to do is say stop and all three of us will. No shame.” 

“I agree.” Zayn says. “I think that’s perfectly reasonable, don’t you Louis?”

The boy rolls his eyes and then nods. “Sure. Is there more or can we start shagging now?” Louis asks desperately.

“One more.” Liam says. His voice leaves no room for argument. “This is a one time thing. If Zayn and I ever decide that we’d like to do it again we’ll ask you, but this is a hard thing on a relationship and jealousy could easily become an issue. If you aren’t okay with that, then this is over right now. This is strictly about having a good time and there can’t be any feelings involved afterwards from you Lou. I know it’s harsh but I need to know that you won’t try to insert yourself inside our relationship.”

“Leemo I promise, this is just for fun. I need another body against mine, and I need it now or I’m going to hurl myself off a roof.” Louis says dramatically.

“Alright. Then I’m fine.” Liam says.

“No more rules then?” Louis asks. “You aren’t going to add no kissing on the mouth or using our special handcuffs or some such?”

“Actually I think it’d be hot to watch you two kiss.” Zayn says from next to Liam. He’s blushing and Liam’s cheeks light up to match.

“You do?” Liam asks cautiously.

“Yeah.” Zayn says. “I’m hardly going to get jealous over something like that now am I? Besides Louis and you are both hot, it’d be a shame not to get to see that.”

“Well if you’re okay with it, then so am I.” Liam says. He’s more than a little turned on at the idea of his boyfriend watching him with another man and vice versa.

“Alright, it’s settled then.” Louis says, striding over from his place on the couch. He sits down, straddling Liam and places his mouth on the taller boy’s lips. Liam is a little surprised at how easy it is to kiss him back under the weight of Zayn’s stare. They kiss for several minutes, mouths opening so their tongues can grope at each other.

Louis pushes Liam back onto the bed and pulls Zayn in for a kiss. Watching his boyfriend’s mouth colliding with Louis’ causes his cock to give a twitch in his trousers. Louis grinds back, pressing his arse into Liam’s lap but never breaks from his kiss with Zayn. Liam uses his hands, sliding them up Louis’ shirt to feel the surprising amount of muscle beneath.

Louis moans into Zayn’s mouth and that just makes Liam hornier. He pulls Zayn away from Louis by neck and kisses him deeply. Their tongues meet and it’s familiar and passionate. Louis leans back and pulls off his shirt, exposing the smooth tan muscles hidden underneath. Zayn tugs at Liam’s shirt hem and pulls it up, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head.

Louis stands up and he and Liam pull of Zayn’s shirt. Both of the other boys take a side of Liam’s neck and start kissing. Liam lowers himself onto the bed and the boys follow him. They lay him back and make their way down his chest. Each takes one of Liam’s nipples into their mouth and give a swirl with startling symmetry. Liam starts to moan and that just eggs them on further. Louis swirls his tongue around and reaches down to grasp at the button on Liam’s jeans. Zayn grabs the other side and the pull the jeans off with a bit of work. Both of them come back up and kiss at Liam’s chest before they get on their knees and start on each other instead. Liam watches them kiss and reaches forward grasping at their groins. 

The two have their hands tangled in each others hair and moan deeply when Liam grabs them. He struggles trying to get the buttons to pop until finally each of the other two break apart and unclasp their trousers. They flop back on the bed and shimmy out of them, leaving all three boys in nothing but tented underwear. 

“Well this here’s the moment of truth, innit?” asks Louis. A cheeky smile practically splits his face in two and Liam decides to remove it with his own mouth. He flips Louis underneath him and attacks Louis’ mouth with a kiss. Louis’ legs wrap around Liam’s waist and they rock together, cocks grinding against each other through the thin layers of cotton. Zayn lays back and pulls his cock out through the window in the front of his tight black briefs. He strokes himself slowly while he watches his boyfriend dry humping his mate, and it is insanely hot.

Liam tangles his fingers in Louis’ short hair and pulls back hard. He kisses down the tanned boy’s face until he reaches his neck. Louis has his face turned towards Zayn and is biting his lip watching Zayn stroke his beautiful brown cock. Liam and Louis break apart and climb up the bed towards Zayn. Liam takes Zayn’s face and pulls him in for a kiss while Louis kisses up his shaft. The sensation is nearly overwhelming.

Zayn reaches forward and grabs Liam’s cock through the boxers he’s still inexplicably wearing. He pumps his hand slowly and Liam groans into his mouth. Louis slides his boxer briefs off to reveal his completely hairless crotch. His cock springs up as soon as the band pulls down and begins to leak on his abs. Zayn and Liam break apart and stare at Louis’ shaved form. “Lou, that’s hot as all fuck.” Liam says, panting in Zayn’s ear.

“Seriously.” Zayn agrees. Both boys move so that Louis is over Zayn, still sucking on his cock, while Zayn is underneath doing the same. Louis moans loudly at Zayn’s mouth around his member and Liam slides out of his boxers. He lines himself so that he’s on his knees behind where Louis has his smooth arse in the air, leans in and spreads the cheeks to reveal a pretty pink hole. Liam licks his lips hungrily before he dives in, licking greedily at Louis. Louis moans and pulls his mouth off of Zayn.

“Fuck Leemo! No wonder this one was so hesitant to share.” He says, moaning like a banshee. Zayn looks up and is incredibly turned on to see his boyfriend eating Lou’s arse. He always looks so hot this way.

“It’s my specialty.” Liam says, immediately diving back in to lick away at Louis. He has his had around his cock but isn’t stroking right now. He’s afraid he doesn’t have the self control to stop himself from cumming as he watches Zayn’s lips slide up and down Louis’ shaft. Louis wraps his hand around Zayn’s member and strokes slowly, savoring the way Liam’s tongue rolls around his rim.

“Well how about we put that new toy to use now?” Zayn asks, pulling his mouth away from Louis.

“Oh god yes!” Louis shouts, pulling away from Liam’s mouth. “I haven’t had anything inside me for ages.” 

Liam grabs the glass rod from where they left it and asks “How does this work exactly?”

“Well first, you put some lube on it Li.” Zayn says moving so that Louis and he are side by side on their stomachs.

“And then you ram it up my arse til I see stars Payne. It’s a dildo for cryin out loud. There’s precious little instruction needed here.” Louis cries. Zayn sits up, rears back a hand, and slaps Louis’ arse as hard as he can, leaving a burning red print on Louis bum. 

“Ooh daddy again!” Louis yelps. He lays himself across Zayn’s lap and wiggles his bum in the air. There’s no humor in his voice now, only lust. Zayn brings down his hand repeatedly, a loud crack ringing through the room after each spank. Liam’s cock jumps again and again as Louis moans at each slap. Zayn’s eyes are clouded and Liam has never felt so turned on in his life.

He rubs the toy down with lube on one side and walks over to where Louis is squirming on his boyfriend’s lap. “Now Louis, that was rude. And being rude is naughty. I think you need to be punished, don’t you?” Liam says, watching as Louis’ eyes glisten as he asks.

“Oh yes daddy! I’ve been very naughty and I need to be punished.” Louis moans. Liam pulls Louis up by the waist and bends the tanned boy over the bed. Zayn gets in in position by Louis head, giving him something to suck on as Liam lines the toy up with his entrance.

“Naught boys don’t get any prep.” Liam says, his voice thick with want. He plunges the toy several inches into Louis and relishes the moan that comes from around Zayn’s cock. Louis moves his hips, fucking the toy Liam is holding in his hand. Liam uses the other hand to lube up his cock and smiles while Zayn watches his strokes. He meets Zayn’s eyes and silently asks the question. Zayn nods wildly and Liam sighs in relief. 

Liam pulls the toy out and Louis whines at the loss. He starts to pull away from Zayn but the brown boy just grabs his hair and says “Tut tut now Daddy didn;’t say you could stop did he?”

Louis shakes his head, sliding his tongue side to side across the length of Zayn that he has in his mouth. He’s not upset at all when he feels Liam’s hips square against his own. Liam thrusts forward, his lubed cock sliding up and down Louis’ crack and the tanned boy moans more desperately than ever. Zayn relents and let’s Louis pull off to beg “Oh please daddy! Fuck me please!”

Zayn and Liam’s cocks both jump at the words coming from the small lad. He moans pleadingly, pushing his hips back for contact from Liam. Liam lines up and asks “Are you sure you want daddy to fuck you?”

“Oh yes! Yes daddy, please fuck me!” Louis moans. Liam eagerly pushes into the panting boy in front of him. As the head of Liam’s cock enters Louis, he moans and swallows down Zayn’s dick in kind. Liam waits a moment to allow Louis to stretch around him. Louis, greedy to be filled up thrusts back and sheathes all of Liam inside himself. Liam gasps and throws his head back and moans loudly.

Zayn stares at the spectacle with his mouth gaping. “Fuck Louis. You really wanted some dick huh? I can’t even do that.” He says.

Louis nods but never stops bobbing up and down on Zayn’s cock with his mouth. Liam has started moving his hips slowly and Louis thrusts back. He pulls off of Zayn’s prick and says “For god’s sake, fuck me Liam. I’m not going to break.”

Liam smacks Louis hard on the ass and pumps into him harder. “Don’t be rude or I’ll stop.” He says. He’s not sure he could actually stop, but his voice carries weight and Louis moans at the sound of him. Zayn pulls Louis up and kisses him. He reaches forward and puts a hand around Louis’ member. Louis moans into Zayn’s mouth and shakes from the speed at which Liam is pounding in him from behind.

Louis breaks from Zayn’s mouth and says “Fuck this is the hottest thing ever. I never dreamed it could be this good.”

That’s when Zayn says “How would you Like to fuck me while Liam fucks you? I’m feeling a little left out here.” Louis’ eyes glaze over and he nods before kissing Zayn again. Liam pulls out and Louis re-positions himself and Zayn further up the bed. Liam climbs into the bed, re-lubes his hand, and reaches around to stroke Louis.

Zayn pulls his legs back and slips a lubed finger into his entrance. Louis gasps between the hand stroking and the sight of Zayn fingering himself. He’s dangerously close to orgasm so he pulls Liam’s hand off of himself and moans. He’s leaking all over the place now and his breathing is labored. He closes his eyes and tries to picture anything he can to pull himself back from the edge of orgasm. Finally, after picturing Niall with food stuck in his braces, he manages to level out his breathing and the heat in his stomach retreats.

When he finally looks down Zayn has three fingers inside himself and his eyes are pleading. Louis nods his readiness and Zayn pulls his fingers out. Louis lines himself up with Zayn and slowly pushes in. When he bottoms out he lays down on Zayn, prostrating himself so that Liam can enter him easily. Liam quickly pushes inside him and they all revel in the warmth between them. After several moments Zayn bucks his hips up, attempting to get things started. 

Louis leans in and kisses Zayn deeply. He pushes his hips back, feeling Liam bury further into him, and then snaps forward. Zayn moans into Louis mouth and Liam pulls back and thrusts forward. It takes a while for them to all find a good rhythm but soon they’re all thrusting in time with each other. Louis and Zayn are kissing passionately as Liam pounds into Louis from behind.

He’s getting off on how Zayn’s moaning into Louis’ mouth but his eyes are locked on Liam. He’s suddenly aware of how his body looks. His abs are glistening with sweat and it’s hot. He’s actually turned on by how hot he looks fucking Louis into his boyfriend. Under any other circumstances Liam would be ashamed of himself for being so narcissistic, but right now, with his boyfriend staring at him like this, he doesn’t give a damn.

“It’s hot right? Watching him fuck me like this.” Louis asks after he tears his lips away from Zayn’s.

“Yes.” Zayn croaks out. He’s so close to orgasm he can’t even say anything before he spurts rivers of cum all over his own abs. Louis pushes his hips backwards with Liam on an out thrust. He pulls out of Zayn and begins to tug on his own erection. His hand flies quickly, stroking himself to completion. Liam grabs him by the hip and the chest. He pulls Louis up into a position so that his abs are flush with Louis’ back. Louis tangles his free hand in Liam’s hair and kisses him sloppily from the side. 

Liam’s arm’s tighten around the small boy’s waist and chest as his hips thrust wildly into him. Their orgasms both happen at once. Louis sprays ribbons of cum onto Zayn’s limp body as Liam cums inside him. They both pant deeply, Liam thrusting in time with the strokes Louis is using to milk himself through his orgasm. 

Zayn has a lazy smile on and says “So Li, what did you think? Was it better than usual?”

“I think you can’t ask me that while I’m still inside another man babe.” Liam says. He’s reluctant to pull out because even after orgasm Louis feels amazing around him. “It’s not a fair question.”

Louis squeezes around Liam and says “Go ahead Leemo. Tell him how amazing my arse is.”

Liam’s eyes close and he says “Seriously Zayn you have got to try this. God decided to make Lou’s arse for exactly this purpose.”

Zayn smirks and says “Maybe I will. We never did get to use that double sided dildo.”

“I’ll order room service and then afterwards for round two, you blokes can pass me around like popcorn at the movies eh?” Louis says, sliding forward so that Liam falls out of him.

“I could go for round two.” Zayn smiles.

“I suppose that doesn’t violate rule three. Not if it’s all in the same night.” Liam sighs out as he flops onto the mattress.

“Leave it to Leemo to make a talk about shagging again turn into a talk about tossing me out on my well fucked arse. Eh, I’ll take all I can get. This needs to last until you two decide you want to spice things up again.” Louis says cuddling down between the two boys. “I’m glad we did this. I know there’s no room for me in this relationship, but it was nice not to feel lonely for one night. Thank you guys.”

Liam and Zayn are both shocked by the vulnerability from the lad between them. Zayn curls around him and says “Now now Louis, if you keep showing your sensitive side, how are you ever going to keep up that rude facade of yours?”

Louis hides his face in his hands and says “I knew as soon as I said it you’d make fun of me. I do have feelings you know.” He sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed. “I know I act like a bitch most of the time, but it’s really hard being the only single one in the group. It’s not like I can go pick out a groupie to fool around with. The only men at our last concert were our security guards and the dads of ten thousand screaming teenage girls. There was a cute guy at one of the snack stands, but he wasn’t interested. Apparently he likes snatch.”

“Lou-” Zayn starts guiltily. Liam silences him with a touch on his hand.

“Louis, he didn’t mean it like that. We both love you, not like we love each other, but we love you. If you’re ever feeling lonely you can always spend the night with us. I can’t say we’ll do this anymore, but we’re glad to spend time with you.” Liam says softly. The couple surrounds Louis and holds him around the shoulders.

“I appreciate that lads, but it’s not the same. I don’t need a committed relationship or anything, but I have sexual needs and eventually it feels like they’re eating me up inside. I get meaner which makes you guys mad which just upsets me and makes me meaner again. It’s a vicious cockless cycle.” Louis says, still cradling his head in his hands.

“Well maybe it doesn’t always have to be cockless.” Liam says, glancing at Zayn for approval. Zayn nods and Liam continues “If you come to us maybe we can work something out occasionally. This was a good thing I think, and as long as you aren’t looking for a commitment I think we can do something every now and then.”

Louis kisses each of them on the cheeks. “There you go! Now was that so hard to say?” He laughs as he jumps up and pulls on his trousers. “I’ll call down for room service now. I hear their strawberries are great.”

Louis flees from the room before either of the other boys can say anything. Liam and Zayn slowly look at each other and Liam says “I think we just got tricked into having a very strange arrangement.”

“Oh I don’t think it’ll be so bad. Watching you fuck him was pretty damn hot.” Zayn responds. He leans in for a kiss and says “Besides, I know you’ll always be mine so I’m not worried.” 

Liam holds him and gives him a kiss and a silent promise, a promise that nothing will ever split them up.


End file.
